Bibliothèque
by Grwn
Summary: UA. Takao Kazunari est un adolescent jeune et vif, il vit librement et n'a que faire des règles, de la bienséance et des ordres. Et il y avait ce mec, celui qui s'occupait de la bibliothèque, celui qui ne parlait jamais. Une punition, des livres, des regards, une histoire, la leur. (MidoTaka)
1. Chapter 1

Résumé: Takao Kazunari est un adolescent jeune et vif, il vit librement et n'a que faire des règles, de la bienséance et des ordres. Et il y avait ce mec, celui qui s'occupait de la bibliothèque, celui qui ne parlait jamais. Une punition, des livres, des regards, une histoire, la leur.

Rating : M pour violence, insultes, vocabulaire fleuris et SEXEEEEEE... Pardon, oubliez ça s'il vous plait.

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartiennent pas. Vie de merde !

* * *

« Takao Kazunari, 17 ans, célibataire et libre comme l'air. » C'est comme ça que le jeune homme se présentait à chaque nouvelle connaissance qu'elle soit jeune, vieille, homme ou femme, qu'importe. Pour lui de toute façon pour lui tout le monde se ressemblait. Tout le monde était ennuyeux, chiant, gris et vide d'intérêt. Certainement un effet de la crise d'adolescence disait sa mère en essayant tant bien que mal de se rassurer.

Un humour à toutes épreuves, un rire communicatif, aucune gène, aucun interdit, aucun respect. Impoli, impulsif, effronté, écervelé. Le genre de jeune qui ne mérite qu'une bonne paire de claque. C'était un peu près comme ça que les autres, les adultes, le décrivait. Pourtant sa mère l'avait bien élevé, à peu près quoi.

Des cheveux brun foncés presque noirs, plutôt longs sur le devant tombant de chaque coté de son visage, même ses cheveux étaient indisciplinés. Des yeux d'un bleu argenté, un regard perçant comme celui d'un prédateur qui peut aussi bien vous charmer que vous effrayer. Mince et plutôt grand, ses éternelles Doc Marteens noires vernis aux pieds. Un sourire qui ne s'efface jamais. Un anneau dans le nez, biens d'autres aux oreilles.

Du haut de ses 176 centimètres, Takao vivait comme bon lui semblait, au gré de ses envies, comme si rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Comme s'il était le seul chef sur Terre, comme si rien ne semblait avoir d'importance. C'était peut être vrai en fait. Rien ou presque. Parce que même si le jeune homme clamait haut et fort sa liberté, il ne vivait pas vraiment différemment des autres adolescents de son âge, il avait les mêmes obligations que les autres, à savoir le lycée.

Le lycée, sa prison, son enfer, sa cage. Il détestait cet endroit, plus que tout. Il détestait devoir être toute la journée le cul vissé sur une chaise dure, à écouter des vieux cons lui apprendre des trucs dont il ne se servirait jamais. Il avait bien d'autres choses à faire, dehors. Mais Takao se forçait, il s'obligeait à y aller, au moins pour sa mère, c'était le seul service qu'elle lui demandait après tout il pouvait bien faire ça pour elle.

Et puis il avait ses amis là-bas. Les rares personnes qu'il considérait comme importantes pour lui. Les seules personnes dignes de son attention. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, à vrai dire peu de gens ne le supportait longtemps, à moins que c'était lui qui ne supportait personne, allez savoir.

Il y avait son meilleur ami, Kise Ryota. Un grand blond avec le plus beau sourire de toute la ville, voir du pays. Kise, lui, semblait aimer tout le monde et tout le monde semblait l'aimer, surtout les filles. Pas un jour sans qu'il y en ai une pour venir se confesser à lui. Kise aurait pu se reconvertir en jardinier à la vue du nombre de râteaux qu'il avait déjà distribuer. Même si de ce coté Takao n'avait pas à se plaindre, il attirait en attirait pas mal lui aussi. Le coté rebelle sans doute, ça les excite il parait.

On lui avait souvent demandé pourquoi il traînait avec Takao, après tout il pouvait devenir amis avec plus des trois quart du lycée, pourquoi se suffire de cette seule personne ? Il avait répondu que le brun valait à lui seule la population de tout le Japon. Il était mignon des fois. Flippant mais mignon.

Il y avait aussi Aomine Daiki. Quand il était là du moins. Certains professeur ne savaient même pas à quoi il ressemblait tant il séchait les cours, pour quoi faire ? Dormir. Oui Aomine était feignant, terriblement feignant. Et quand il ne dormait pas il passait son temps à bailler ou à insulter tout le monde. Rien ne semblait l'intéresser, mis à part les gros seins. Les gros seins, l'alcool et les films de baston. Stupide jeunesse !

Pour finir il y avait une fille, la plus courageuse du monde pour les supporter tout les trois. Momoi Satsuki, un concentré de féminité, de beauté et de gentillesse. De longs cheveux roses, un sourire ravageur, une chute de reins parfaite, une taille fine et un bonnet D, un rêve éveillé. Un rêve inaccessible aussi. Depuis que ses trois amis avaient envoyé à l'hôpital le dernier garçon venu pour lui demander de sortir avec lui, plus personne n'avait osé y penser. Et puis tout le monde savait que c'était peine perdue, la jeune fille était folle amoureuse de son professeur d'histoire depuis son arrivée au lycée.

Takao avait de la chance de les avoir ces trois là, il le savait.

Demain c'était la rentrée, la fin des vacances, la fin de la tranquillité, des grasses matinées, des fêtes alcoolisés... Ah non il en avait une de prévue samedi prochain. Tout compte fait il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas. Mais bordel pourquoi fallait il que ça soir déjà finit ? Il faisait beau, chaud, il voulait encore se prélasser en pyjama tout l'après-midi avant de sortir le soir pour ne rentrer qu'au matin, la tête retournée par l'alcool ou les joues gonflés de s'être battu. Il voulait encore manger des pizzas de minuit avec Kise, mater les seins de la voisine d'Aomine, dépenser son argent de poche dans le bar devant le disquaire. Mais non, il fallait qu'il y ai cette putain de rentrée.

Takao s'allongea sur son lit et fixa le plafond, demain il allait devoir se lever à 6h, l'heure à laquelle il s'était coucher tout le mois dernier. Il aimait vivre la nuit, bien plus que vivre le jour. Il était déjà 1h , impossible de fermer l'œil. Il aurait pu s'occuper en lisant, ou en préparant ses affaires, chose qu'il n'aurait pas à faire à son réveil, mais non, il restait là, allongé à ne rien faire. Il réfléchissait, il espérait se retrouver dans la même classe que ses amis, et surtout loin d'Himuro. Il ne le détestait pas, il le haïssait. De tout son être, chaque cellule de son corps le repoussait. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée, ça avait toujours été comme ça, du moins Takao ne se souvenait pas qu'il en ai été autrement.

Le matin même Takao s'en voulait vraiment de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil plus tôt, et aussi d'avoir repoussé son réveil 3 fois de suite. Maintenant il était en retard, comme d'habitude. Le brun se leva en vitesse, se pencha sur un tas de vêtements, sales, ou propres, ou peut être les deux, peu importe et tira au hasard un t-shirt rouge et un pantalon noir et s'habilla rapidement avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne devait pas porter ça mais son uniforme. Un long soupir traversa ses lèvres, quel merde. Il ouvrit donc son armoire et fixa la seule tenue rangée à l'intérieur, celle qu'il voulait à tout prix oublier. Il enfila donc le pantalon en toile noir, un t-shirt blanc et la veste noire du lycée Shutoku. C'était vraiment moche. Mais bon aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée il fallait faire un effort au moins pour la journée, après, advienne que pourra. Takao délaissa sa paire de Doc Marteens le temps d'une journée et enfila ses mocassins. Quelle horreur. Pressé par le temps il prit son sac et le rempli de feuilles et de stylos au hasard avant de le jeter sur son épaule et de dévaler les escaliers. Il ouvrit un placard et en sortit une brioche au caramel, avant de claquer la porte derrière lui et d'enfourcher son vélo.

Il vissa ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et chantait à tue-tête dans les rues de la ville. Comme s'il était le seul habitant de la capitale.

Avec beaucoup de chance il arriva à l'heure au lycée, un miracle vraiment. Aomine et Momoi l'attendaient près de la grille, et c'est avec eux qu'il entra dans l'enceinte de l'école. A peine le portail franchis qu'il se sentait déjà mal, vraiment cet endroit allait le tuer.

Takao se dépêcha d'atteindre le tableau de répartition des classes, n'hésitant pas une seconde pour pousser tous ceux qui étaient en travers de son chemin. Il laissa les noms défiler devant ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le sien. Verdict ? Première B. Avec Kise et Momoi. Et Himuro, _putain de merde_ ! Peu de temps après la sonnerie retentit et tout le monde alla se ranger devant sa classe.

Visiblement leur professeur principal était un nouveau, il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, seulement il avait oublié son nom la seconde d'après qu'il l'avait annoncé, Takao n'était pas douer avec ça, et puis il était vraiment trop long en plus.

Tout était long chez ce prof, ses jambes, son corps entier, il devait faire au moins 2mètres, et ses cheveux aussi, longs et violets. Et ses phrases étaient longues. Quoi que pas vraiment longues dans le sens où elles contenaient beaucoup de mots, mais il parlait d'un ton si lasse que ses phrases duraient des heures. A ce qu'il avait compris c'était aussi leur professeur de littérature, cela promettait des heures de folie.

Takao manqua de s'endormir au moins 3 fois, si Kise n'avait pas été à coté de lui pour lui donner des coups de coude à chaque fois qu'il piquait du nez. Les bâillements du géant devant eux n'arrangeaient rien, il avait l'air d'autant s'ennuyer qu'eux.

Quand enfin la sonnerie de la pause retentit, quasiment toute la classe lâcha un soupir de bonheur. Takao s'étira de tout son long et voulait se dégourdir les jambes, proposant à Kise d'aller se chercher un truc à boire, ce que le blond accepta sans hésitation.

Devant le distributeur il y avait Himuro, décidément cet abruti était partout, partout où il ne devait pas être.

D'un coup d'épaule Takao libéra la place devant la machine et introduit ses pièces à l'intérieur.

-Tu ne compte pas t'excuser ?

-M'excuser de quoi ?

-Tu m'as poussé.

-Oui je sais, c'était fait exprès.

-Eh Himuro, c'est qui ce guignol ?

-Sans importance Taiga, viens, on s'en va.

-Eh attend, c'est moi que t'as traité de guignol ?

-Oui c'est toi abruti, ça te prend souvent de pousser les gens comme ça ?

-Non, seulement quand c'est lui.

-Connard !

S'en fut trop pour Takao qui écrasa son poing contre la joue de l'ami d'Himuro. Ce dernier ne comptait pas se laisser faire et les deux adolescents échangèrent coups de poings, de pieds, de bras, de coudes, impossible de vraiment voir ce qu'il se passait. Kise et Himuro essayaient tant bien que mal de les séparer mais il était vraiment dangereux de les approcher.

Un cercle s'était former autour d'eux et cela attirait de plus en plus l'attention. Au bout de quelques minutes un professeur sembla remarquer le remue ménage et se fraya un chemin entre les élèves obnubilés par la scène. Il se tint, droit comme un I à coté d'eux et ne semblait à décidé à bouger, certainement qu'il cherchait comment les arrêter sans trop de dégâts. Seulement tout d'un coup Takao qui s'était relevé se préparait à donner un coup de poing magistral à l'autre adolescent qui malheureusement l'évita. Son poing se retrouva malgré lui sur la joue du professeur présent qui fut projeté à terre par le choc, lâchant sa montagne de livres dans les airs. _Eh merde !_

L'action se termina naturellement dans le bureau du proviseur après un passage rapide à l'infirmerie, au moins pour stopper les saignements de nez des deux adolescents et pour soulagé la joue endoloris du pauvre professeur.

C'était bien sa veine, le bureau du proviseur était bien le dernier endroit où Takao voulait être, il était trop effrayant. Le proviseur, pas le bureau. Quoi que l'ambiance impériale qui régnait dans la pièce était inquiétante. Tout ce qui était relié de près ou de loin à Akashi Seijuro était effrayant.

-Bien, je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Kazunari, tu vas nous raconter.

-Ben j'allais chercher à boire, et puis j'ai poussé Himuro, et l'abruti à coté de moi n'a pas apprécier m'a insulté.

-Oh j'suis pas un abruti, tocard !

-Il ne me semble pas vous avoir donné la parole Kagami Taiga.

-Désolé...

-Veuillez continuer Kazunari

-Du coup je l'ai frappé et pendant qu'on se battait il a évité un coup qui a atterrit dans la gueule de... De ...

-Midorima Shintaro.

-Ouais, Midorima-sensei.

-C'est donc toi qui a porter le premier coup ?

-Oui c'est moi.

-Je vois. Je vais donc donner deux après-midi de colle à ce cher Taiga. Tu comprendras que c'est aussi de ta faute. Tu peux à présent disposer et retourner en cours.

-Bien monsieur.

-Quand à toi Kazunari... Voyons voir... Je sais, tu vas travailler tout le trimestre à la bibliothèque, avec Shintaro ici présent. En dédommagement du coup que tu lui as porté tu n'auras cas l'aider là-bas pendant ton temps libre. Certainement que tu auras l'occasion d'ouvrir un ou deux livre et d'approfondir ton vocabulaire afin de ne plus parler comme un paysan. A l'avenir tu ferais bien de surveiller ton langage jeune homme. Bien sur je compte sur toi pour être présent à chaque heure de libre dans ton emploi du temps, pas la peine de gruger. Te faire remarquer dès le premier jour, tu es un abruti. Ce sera tout pour l'instant, vous pouvez disposer.

Takao voulait mourir. Impossible qu'il passe un trimestre entier à la bibliothèque à aider un intello aux cheveux verts, non et non !

Ce dernier s'adressa d'ailleurs à lui avec le ton le plus glacial du monde.

-Crois moi cela est une punition pour nous deux, je n'ai pas besoin d'un petit merdeux pour m'aider à la bibliothèque.

-T'as l'air d'être étouffé par la sympathie toi.

-Je te prierais aussi de ne pas me tutoyer, je ne suis pas ton copain, je suis professeur quoi que tu en pense.

-Ouais ok, Mi-do-ri-ma-sen-sei ! Bon je retourne en cours, salut.

Quel abruti Akashi lui avait il foutu entre les pattes ? Son horoscope lui avait prévu une rencontre qui allait changer sa vie, pas de recevoir le poing d'un abruti en pleine figure. Il n'avait certainement pas pris un objet chanceux assez grand, demain il prendrait le format XXL.

* * *

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fiction._

_Vous l'aurez compris, pas de basket mais une bibliothèque, ouais c'est moins sexy. _

_Je suis en train d'en écrire une autre qui sortira à la rentrée, mais j'étais un peu bloquée, et puis je l'étais aussi dans les deux autres que j'écris actuellement, vie cruelle. Alors j'avais besoin de neuf, et voici donc ce... truc. Je en sais du tout ce que ça va donner, où je vais mener cette histoire, mais bon je l'aime bien, y'a Takao dedans. J'ai l'impression de passer ma vie à écrire sur lui... Pas grave._

_Bref je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie, on s'en fiche pas mal._

_J'espère que ce début vous a plu en tout cas ! A bientôt peut être pour la suite._


	2. Chapter 2

Ce n'était pas son réveil mais l'odeur des gaufres qui avait réveillé Takao de si bon matin. Il adorait ça, les gaufres de sa mère. A son avis c'était presque ce qu'elle faisait de meilleur à manger, avec les lasagnes et la tarte à la rhubarbe. Au moins cette journée commençait bien. Après une douche rapide, le brun enfila le premier t-shirt qui lui tomba sous la main, après vérification, il était portable. D'ailleurs il serait temps qu'il commence à trier un peu, la montagne de fringues au pied de son lit commençait à faire peur. Takao s'en foutait de l'uniforme, de toute façon il était moche à crever, et puis mettre un t-shirt de Nirvana était une bonne idée pour faire enrager le proviseur, à son avis.

D'ailleurs il avait été vraiment cruel la veille celui là, pas envers lui, parce qu'il l'avait bien cherché après tout. Mais bon le pauvre mec de la bibliothèque il n'avait rien demandé à personne, il s'était fait frapper mais il allait en plus devoir supporter son agresseur pendant des heures et des heures. Enfin il n'avait cas pas être à cet endroit au mauvais moment aussi, quelle idée de rester planté devant deux mecs qui se battent ? Fallait vraiment être stupide, pourtant ce mec c'est un intellectuel il est censé puer l'intelligence non ? Au moins Takao avait été rassuré de ne pas avoir cassé ses lunettes, il aurait du les repayer après, la poisse.

Le brun effaça ses pensées négatives et descendit à la cuisine, les gaufres étaient tièdes et sa mère les avaient nappées de caramel, un délice. Après un détour rapide par la case brossage de dent, il enfila ses fidèles Doc Marteens et enfourcha son vélo, écouteurs dans les oreilles, pour enfin rejoindre le lycée.

A son arrivé, Takao fut accueillis par Aomine et Momoi, ce qui l'étonna, aller à l'école deux jours de suite pour le bronzé ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, même un lendemain de rentrée scolaire.

-Oi Kazu, ça va ?

-Oui et toi Ao-chan ?

-J'suis crevé. Et au fait ce midi y'a un mec de ma classe qui va manger avec nous, il est sympa.

-Ouais pas de problème, on se retrouve sur le toit comme d'hab de toute façon.

Les trois amis furent vite rejoints par Kise qui était visiblement de très bonne humeur, un peu comme toujours. Depuis qu'ils étaient amis, ce qui fait donc plus d'une dizaine d'années, les fois où Takao avait vu Kise de mauvaise humeur se comptait sur une main. Un peu comme les fois où il avait vu Aomine enthousiaste. Au moins avec les deux ensembles ça faisait un juste milieu, plus ou moins.

La première heure de la journée était celle de littérature avec son professeur principal, le grand aux cheveux violets. Takao n'avait même pas retenu la moitié de son nom, Mura quelque chose, peu importe. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller, déjà la littérature c'est gonflant, les profs essayent toujours de trouver les sens cachés des textes, alors qu'en fait il n'y a peut être aucun double-sens, un arbre c'est un arbre et pas la métaphore de l'épanouissement de la vie, ou n'importe quelle autre connerie. Et puis en plus le brun savait que ça allait être chiant, il allait encore se faire réprimander pour l'accident de la veille, c'est ce qui était arrivé presque tout les jours l'année passée. Il allait devoir supporter une morale assommante et des regards accusateurs...

Le brun passa la porte en soupirant, et la seule chose qu'il reçu de la part de son professeur fut un regard ennuyé et un bâillement.

Quelle joie de vivre.

Le géant semblait aussi heureux d'être ici que lui.

Lorsque le cours commença Takao était perplexe, depuis quand la recette de l'ile flottante était une œuvre littéraire ? Et surtout depuis quand c'était au programme ? Et pourquoi ce prof mangeait il des sucettes pendants un cours ? Et étais-ce vraiment possible de bailler autant ? Non vraiment, ce prof était trop bizarre... Et puis vraiment trop grand aussi, c'était la première fois que le brun voyait quelqu'un se cogné la tête sur les néons au dessus du tableau.

Chose étonnante, le violet paraissait beaucoup moins ennuyé lorsqu'il parlait de blancs en neige que lorsqu'il expliquait comment remplir un billet d'absence.

A la fin de l'heure Takao était affamé, parler de tout ce sucre lui avait ouvert l'appétit, visiblement ses deux gaufres ce matin n'avaient pas suffit. Il rangea ses affaires lorsque le professeur l'interpella depuis son bureau, il allait finalement l'avoir sa morale à deux balles.

-Oui monsieur ?

-Tu n'as pas remplis de demande pour un club, alors j'aimerais savoir si tu en a choisis un, tu sais que c'est obligatoire...

-Et bien justement, le problème c'est que je ne vais pas pouvoir en rejoindre un vu que je suis puni tout le premier trimestre...

-Ah oui cette histoire de coup de poing, c'est fatiguant vraiment... En plus je voulais te demander de rejoindre le club de cuisine que j'ai créé. C'est dommage. Je n'ai presque que des filles en plus, les filles c'est chiant. M'enfin tu ne connaitrais personne qui puisse venir ?

-Eh bien il faudrait voir avec la 1-C, je sais qu'il y a quelques élèves qui n'ont pas encore de club, ça coute rien d'essayer...

-Hm tu penses à qui ?

-Aomine Daiki, je sais qu'il aime bien manger, et puis au moins il ne sera pas obligé de beaucoup se dépenser ça devrait lui plaire.

-Merci je verrais avec lui, t'es gentil Takao-chin.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Ben je ne sais pas, je pensais que vous alliez me réprimander pour hier...

-Non pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je m'en fiche moi. En plus tu as déjà été punis alors pas la peine de me fatiguer avec ça. Enfin bref, j'ai faim maintenant, je vais te faire un mot pour que tu puisses retourner en cours. Tu es avec Kuro-chin hein ?

-Kuro-chin ?

-Kuroko, un petit avec les cheveux bleus.

-Ah oui c'est lui.

-D'accord. Tiens prend ce mot, à demain.

-A demain euh... Monsieur.

-Murasakibara, tu devrais le retenir.

Quand Takao ferma la porte après être sortit il resta quelques secondes l'esprit dans le vide, ce prof était le plus étrange qu'il n'ai jamais vu. Mais il était soulagé, lui au moins ne causerait pas de soucis en lui prenant la tête à longueur de temps, la seule chose qui semble l'intéresser c'est manger, ma foi chacun ses priorités dans la vie après tout. Et c'était quoi cette histoire de club de cuisine ? Impossible qu'il rejoigne ça, c'est un truc de gonzesses. Et puis Takao il s'en fiche lui de savoir cuire du riz, c'est sa mère qui s'en occupe et quand elle n'est pas là il a juste à commander une pizza ou passer au Maji burger. Et au pire des cas il sait faire les pates à la crème, de la grande cuisine. Mais bon de toute façon il était puni. D'ailleurs il devrait y aller à cette bibliothèque après son cours d'histoire, dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur.

Le temps de réfléchir à tout ça et Takao se retrouva devant la porte de sa salle, il frappa et une petite voix lui répondit. Une voix mais personne devant le tableau. Takao s'avança jusqu'au bureau vide et sursauta lorsqu'une voix surgit de derrière lui.

-Bonjour Takao-kun, tu es en retard.

-Bonjour Kuroko-sensei, j'ai un mot de Murasakibara-sensei.

-Bien, va t'asseoir dans ce cas.

Décidément, jamais il ne serait habitué à de telles apparitions, même au bout d'un an son cœur n'était toujours pas près. Pourtant l'année dernière il avait finit par le remarqué, plus souvent que les autres en tout cas. Mais après ce mois de vacances tout ses efforts se sont retrouvés réduits à néant, tout était à refaire.

A son grand malheur Takao était à la place voisine de celle de Momoi. Il l'adorait en temps normal cette fille, c'était bien la seul qu'il supportait d'ailleurs. Mais pendant les cours d'histoire c'était une infamie, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit raide dingue de ce professeur fantôme ? En plus il n'avait rien de spécial, il était petit, plus que Takao. Il avait les cheveux et les yeux turquoises, même pas sur que ce soir approprié pour dispenser des cours à des adolescents. Si ça s'trouve c'était un punk le petit. Et puis il était bizarre, jamais un sourire, jamais en colère, toujours ce visage lisse et sans émotions. Peut être que c'est un robot, qui sait ? Il fallait au moins ça pour résister à Satsuki de toute façon, vu le charme qu'elle essayait sur lui, impossible pour un homme normal de ne pas craquer, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde. Il n'y avait qu'Aomine, Kise et Takao lui-même pour y résister, après tout ils étaient amis d'enfance, ils avaient vu la rose se développé et étaient hermétiques à sa ravissante beauté. Plus ou moins quoi. Parce qu'aucun ne disait non pour la mater en douce aux vestiaires de la piscine.

Après réflexion, le cours précédent était certainement plus intéressant que celui-ci. L'histoire ce n'était pas vraiment le fort du brun, au contraire. Mais après tout la seule matière où il était au dessus de la moyenne c'était l'anglais. Et le sport, lorsque c'était du basket, mis à part ça ses notes étaient bien en dessous de la médiocrité, s'en était désespérant. Pourtant il avait les capacités, le brun était loin d'être bête, il ne lui manquait que l'envie.

Jouer au morpion tout seul, alors c'était ça toucher le fond ? Et dire que ce n'était que le deuxième jour...

0

Après son cours d'histoire soporifique (comme le Pokémon), Takao entra dans la sombre bibliothèque, franchement cet endroit est fait pour lire, pourquoi n'y avait il pas de lumière ? Bon après réflexion il n'y avait pas grand-chose tout court ici, à part des livres. Des livres et ce mec bizarre assis derrière le comptoir, visiblement plongé dans sa lecture. Même s'il était à plusieurs mètres de lui, Takao pouvait lire le titre de l'ouvrage « L'astrologie et développement personnel pour les nuls ». Encore un allumé tiens. Sans compter la peluche licorne rose pastel planté juste à coté de lui. Non vraiment, de pire en pire, et Takao venait seulement de passer la porte.

Ce dernier s'avança en direction du bureau, Midorima n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête de sa lecture, l'avait il au moins remarqué ? Visiblement non, Takao resta trois longues minutes debout en le fixant. Impossible qu'il ne l'ai pas vu, il devait surement l'ignoré. Le brun se racla la gorge pour signifier sa présence. Aucune réaction. Takao toussota, peut être allait il enfin lever la tête. Mais non. Pas un cillement, rien, nada.

-Euh bonjour.

-Bonjour.

Le ton de sa voix était glacial. Ca commençait bien.

-Ben je suis là.

-Oui.

-Et je fais quoi du coup ?

Pas de réponse. Takao répéta sa question en haussant la voix.

-J'ai entendu la première fois.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu.

-Effectivement.

-Bon je fais quoi alors ? Je vais pas rester planter là comme un con quand même.

-Tu n'as cas t'asseoir et lire un livre.

-Y'a rien d'autre à faire ?

-Comme tu peux le constater cet endroit est relativement vide. Il y a peu de monde qui fréquente cet endroit et les seules personnes qui daignent venir s'instruire sont bien élevée et ont donc la décence de ranger après leur passage, du coup il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire.

-Tu m'étonne que personne ne veuille venir ici, ça craint à mort. C'est trop glauque comme endroit, il fait à moitié nuit et ça pue le vieux livre. J'suis sur y'a des fantômes la dedans.

-Exacte, tu ferais bien de te taire avant de les réveiller.

-Sérieux y'en a ?

L'homme à lunettes soupira. Il n'avait toujours pas lever le regard de sa page et semblait vraiment agacé.

-Dis-moi, aimes-tu lire ?

-Bof, pas vraiment. Pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir.

-Ecoutez, j'vois bien que ça vous fait chier que j'sois là, mais c'est valable pour nous deux. J'ai bien d'autres choses à foutre que de rester bloqué ici. Je suis désolé de vous avoir frappé hier ce n'était pas mon intention, alors maintenant arrêtez de tirer cette gueule et souriez, ça aidera à votre développement personnel, j'vous le jure. Pas besoin de bouquin pour le savoir.

-Comment veux-tu avoir envie de sourire lorsque tu sais que tu vas devoir te coltiner un ignare qui ne sait pas faire de phrase sans gros mots ?

-De toute façon même sans ça j'suis pas sur que vous soyez toujours débordant de joie. Vous avez des rides de sourcils.

-Des rides de sourcils ?

-Ouais c'est parce que vous les froncez tout le temps. Faut arrêter hein ça donne l'air vieux. Vieux et con surtout.

-Quand mon horoscope m'a prédit une journée ignoble je ne pensais pas que ce serait à ce point...

-L'horoscope c'est de la connerie de toute façon.

-Tu es de quel signe ?

-Scorpion.

-Le signe de l'irréfléchi et des conflits, je crois qu'au contraire cela te convient parfaitement.

-Et vous c'est quoi votre signe ?

-Cancer.

-Ah ben tiens, j'ai entendu dire qu'on était deux signes super compatibles alors arrêtez de vous plaindre. On est fait pour s'entendre. C'est parce que je suis scorpion que je suis forcément comme une cruche de voyante l'a dit.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça.

-Et vous croyez vraiment que ce bouquin va vous aider à vous développer personnellement ?

-Oui.

-C'est des conneries pour les gens stupides Et dire que c'était moi l'ignare y'a 5 minutes. Sérieusement si vous voulez vous développer vous avez cas parlé aux gens, et normalement, parce que c'est sur que si vous parlez à tout le monde comme à moi vous devez pas avoir beaucoup de potes...

-Figure-toi que si.

-Vraiment ? Et ils sont comment alors ?

-Aucun intérêt de te raconter.

-Oh c'est bon j'essaye juste d'instaurer le dialogue. On va être ensemble pendant 3 mois, faut bien se connaître un peu non ?

-Je n'en suis pas si sur.

-Moi c'est Takao Kazunari. Vous pouvez m'appeler comme vous voulez. J'ai une petite sœur. Et ma mère a fait des gaufres ce matin.

-D'accord.

-Et vous c'est comment votre nom ? J'ai oublié.

-Midorima Shintaro. Mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je te raconte ma vie. Ni à ce que je t'appelle par ton prénom. Et tu n'es pas obligé de me raconter ta vie, je m'en contrefiche. Aussi ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom et ne me tutoie pas. Je suis un professeur tu me dois donc le respect.

-Vous êtes pas prof, vous êtes juste mec de bibliothèque hein.

-Détrompe-toi, je suis professeur, enfin je l'étais mais là n'est pas la question.

-Pourquoi vous l'êtes plus ?

-Peu importe.

-Oh aller faites pas le timide à deux balles.

-J'ai dis non. Maintenant laisse moi finir mon livre.

-Ok j'ai compris. J'vais m'asseoir la bas et voir si y'a un truc intéressant à lire ici, on sait jamais.

Takao s'éloigna du bureau et passa dans une allée pleine de livres de voyages, ils avaient l'air ennuyeux mais il en prit un et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face du comptoir. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la tête verte. Cet homme l'intriguait vraiment, il était si froid et distant. Il voulait en savoir plus sur lui. Takao était de nature très curieuse et cet homme avait l'air d'être un grand mystère, pourquoi ne pas essayer de le déchiffrer, le brun prenait ça comme un défi, un petit jeu fort plaisant. Peut être que ces moments à la bibliothèque allaient être amusants après tout.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Takao n'avait toujours pas ouvert son livre, il était bien trop occupé à observé l'homme en face de lui. Droit comme un i sur sa chaise, ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés, ses lunettes qu'il remontait sans cesse, sa peluche près de lui.

Lorsque le jeune homme se leva, il déposa le livre sur le comptoir et salua le vert qui ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. C'est sans se presser qu'il se dirigea vers la salle de son prochain cours, celui d'anglais. Le seul cours qu'il appréciait un minimum. L'heure passa comme une flèche et il rejoignit le toit en compagnie de Kise et Momoi. Son ventre criait famine depuis la fin du cours de littérature.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Aomine et son nouvel ami en train de rire ensemble. Quoi que voir le bleu rire ce n'était pas quelque chose d'extraordinaire, c'était plutôt l'ami en question le problème.

-Hey les gars ! J'vous présente Kagami Taiga, c'est un mec de ma classe qui est arrivé d'Amérique cette année.

-T'inquiète moi je le connais déjà.

-Ah bon ? D'où tu le connais ?

-C'est lui le mec avec qui je me suis battu hier.

-Sérieux ?

-Ouais. Mais bon tan pis, j'men fou. Tant qu'il ramène pas Himuro ici j'men cogne.

-C'est quoi ton problème avec lui d'ailleurs ?

-Un conseil, ne cherche pas à savoir Kagamicchi...

-Kagamicchi ? C'est quoi ça ?

-T'inquiète c'est Kise, il aime bien rajouter –cchi aux noms des gens.

-Ah d'accord...

-Et au fait Kazu, c'est toi qui a dit au prof de venir me voir pour le club de cuisine ?

-Euh oui il cherchait des gens.

-Tu fais chier sérieux, moi j'voulais aller dans aucun club.

-T'es obligé Dai-chan !

-Et alors t'as accepté ?

-Ouais, Kagami s'était inscrit alors j'y suis allé, ça va pas être trop fatiguant.

-Moi je me suis inscrite dans le club de couture.

-Tu pourras me coudre un sac Momoicchi !

-Bien sur Ki-chan ! Et toi t'es dans quel club ?

-Celui de photographie.

-Comme Tatsuya.

-C'est qui ?

-Himuro.

-Mais tu as l'air de bien le connaître, non ?

-On était ensemble en Amérique, mais il est partit avant moi, c'est un peu comme un ami d'enfance en fait.

-Ah d'accord. Comme Momoicchi et Aominecchi en fait.

-Euhm peut être oui.

La suite du repas se passa plutôt bien, en fait il était plutôt sympa ce Kagami.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. A bientôt ! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Jamais Takao n'aurait pensé qu'un mercredi après-midi pouvait être si ennuyeux. Et si long. Si long.

Voilà une heure qu'il se retrouvait dans le silence le plus complet avec pour seule compagnie un vieil asocial de bibliothécaire. Ou de « professeur documentaliste » comme il voulait qu'on l'appelle.

Impossible de lui arracher un mot ou un regard, pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, Takao y avait mis de la bonne volonté en arrivant en ce début d'après-midi avec un salut jovial et un grand sourire en prime. Mais rien, aucune réponse mis à part un « bonjour » murmuré si doucement qu'il cru l'avoir rêvé.

L'après-midi promettait d'être sans fin alors que d'habitude le mercredi était le jour favoris de Takao –après le samedi et le dimanche- car le mercredi était le jour des clubs, ils avaient l'après-midi de réservée pour les activités extrascolaires. Sauf cette année, Kazunari n'avait aucun club et aucune possibilité d'en rejoindre un, juste l'obligation d'aller à cette foutue bibliothèque.

Si la veille il avait trouvé l'idée presque plaisante en se donnant la mission de percer à jour ce cher Midorima, aujourd'hui la joie était retombée et il pensait cela plus impossible qu'autre chose. Cela dit, le brun n'était pas du genre à abandonner sans même avoir essayé.

Kazunari était assis dans le même fauteuil que la veille, un livre sur les ours polaires entre les mains. Livre qu'il ne lisait d'ailleurs pas du tout, il avait à peine lu le titre pour s'assurer que ce ne soit pas un ouvrage sur la reproduction des babouins. L'ouvrage servant seulement à se dissimuler derrière pour observer l'homme en face de lui.

Ce dernier lisait un recueil de poèmes, certes c'était moins débile que sa lecture d'hier, mais tout de même pas très folichon. Il était assis tellement droit sur sa chaise qu'il donnait l'effet d'avoir une équerre dans le dos -et accessoirement un balai dans le cul- aucune mèche de cheveux ne dépassait, tout était lisse et bien coiffé. La chance, Takao devait vider une bombe de laque complète pour prétendre être coiffé. Mais d'un côté il s'en fichait pas mal de ça, pas comme Kise, un serre-tête et c'était bon, peu importe qu'il soit rose avec des petits papillons, sur lui c'était viril. En plus le rose était sa couleur porte-bonheur aujourd'hui, il l'avait entendu à la radio avant de partir en cours.

Oui, il avait écouté son horoscope volontairement, tout ça à cause du vieux qui lui en avait parlé la veille. Et il se souvenait aussi de l'objet du jour pour les cancers, une passoire. Il s'était sérieusement demandé tout le matin si Midorima allait oser venir avec une passoire, visiblement non, elle n'était pas sur le comptoir contrairement à la peluche de la veille. Takao l'interpella depuis son siège :

-Hey ! Vous n'avez pas votre objet du jour aujourd'hui ?

Pour la première fois depuis que Takao était là, le vert leva les yeux de sa lecture, juste une ou deux secondes.

-Et toi, tu n'as pas ton uniforme ?

-C'est votre truc ça, de répondre aux questions par d'autres questions hein ?

-Et toi de ne pas y répondre.

-Je pensais que c'était une question rhétorique.

-Monsieur a du vocabulaire.

-Monsieur se moque non ?

Midorima remonta ses lunettes d'un mouvement sec et se baissa pour attraper quelque chose à ses pieds.

-Bien sur que j'ai mon objet du jour, nanodayo

Et il posa sa passoire verte sur le comptoir avant de retourner à son recueil de poèmes. Takao sourit et se leva, laissant son livre sur le fauteuil pour se rapprocher du comptoir et s'accouder dessus.

-Je n'aime pas les uniformes. Je sais, vous devez vous dire que j'veux me la jouer rebelle en ne respectant pas le règlement et tout, mais j'men cogne comme de mon premier slip. Je fais ce que je veux c'est tout.

-Pourquoi t'es là alors ?

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles rester ici, donc pourquoi ?

-Qu'est ce qui vous dit que je ne veux pas ?

Midorima ne répondit pas.

Quelques minutes d'un silence religieux passèrent. Takao fixait l'homme en face de lui, faisant attention à chaque centimètre de sa peau, comme s'il voulait photographier chaque ridule aux coins de ses yeux pour ne jamais les oublier. Et ses yeux, parlons-en ! Il pouvait l'avouer, Takao n'en avait jamais vu de si beaux, quel dommage de les cacher derrière des verres de lunettes. Une couleur verte émeraude si intense, et des cils si longs qu'ils semblaient volés à une poupée de porcelaine. Seulement ce regard était vide. Il manquait cette étincelle qui caractérise si bien la vie.

En fait, le vert semblait s'ennuyer. Pas seulement pendant ses journées de boulot, mais dans sa vie en général. Avait-il une femme ? Des enfants ? Autre chose que le lycée et les livres ?

Non.

Takao en était sûr, il n'avait pas d'alliance, pas de photo de famille sur le comptoir, juste une passoire. Et puis il arborait toujours cet air monotone, ce visage impassible. C'était indéniable, il n'était pas heureux, il vivait juste parce qu'il le fallait.

Ce constat attrista Takao. Bien sur ce n'était que de simples suppositions, mais le brun savait qu'il se trompait rarement, ainsi voir quelqu'un passer sa vie à s'ennuyer alors qu'elle a tant à offrir, cela l'énervait et le rendait profondément triste.

Si seulement il pouvait l'aider.

Peut-être qu'il le pouvait après tout, pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Certainement qu'il ne serait pas d'accord, il n'est déjà pas enclin au dialogue, alors pour des activités plus joviales, pas la peine de demander. Mais il avait le temps. Il fallait juste l'apprivoiser, personne n'est indomptable, pas même lui, donc ce n'est pas un vieux aux cheveux verts qui va lui faire peur.

Mais comment faire ? La seule chose qui semblait l'intéresser c'était son horoscope et ses bouquins. Takao n'était pas un littéraire, alors autant ne pas s'enfoncer dans ce sujet. Et puis l'horoscope franchement...

Takao laissa échapper un soupir.

-Si tu t'ennuies tu n'as cas lire un roman.

-Non merci. Y'a pas quelque chose d'autre à faire ? Genre du rangement de bouquins... J'aime pas ranger mais au moins ça me fera bouger.

-Et bien il n'y a aucun livre de déranger donc non.

-Ouais vous êtes efficace.

-C'est juste que personne n'en emprunte ou ne viens en lire.

-Ouais j'avoue que c'est désert, c'est toujours comme ça ?

-Oui. Sauf dans les périodes d'examens où quelques personnes viennent pour étudier. Mais c'est rare.

-Pas étonnant, c'est vraiment glauque ici. Y'a presque pas de lumière, ça pue, et puis vous donnez pas envie.

-Comment ça ?

-Et ben vous êtes là sur votre chaise, vous dites pas bonjour... En fait vous ne dites rien du tout. Et puis ce regard de tueur dès qu'il y a un bruit... Flippant sérieux !

-Une bibliothèque c'est fait pour lire et étudier, donc c'est normal d'exiger le silence, nanodayo.

-Y'a des limites... Oh j'ai une idée !

-Hm ?

-Ça vous dirait pas de réaménager l'endroit ?

-Hein ?

-Ben de le rendre un peu plus attirant, ajouter des couleurs, de la luminosité, enfin, changer tout ça quoi.

-Non.

-Pourquoiiiii ?

-C'est très bien comme ça. Et puis comme si j'étais décorateur d'intérieur.

-Oh mais je vous aide. Ça prendra qu'un ou deux après-midi c'est bon. Et puis je m'occupe d'aller demander au proviseur.

-NON ! Je te conseille de ne jamais t'approcher d'Akashi, surtout habillé de la sorte.

-Ben quoi ? Il est beau mon t-shirt.

-Non.

-Tellement méchaaant Midorima-senseeeeei~

-Et si j'accepte, est-ce que tu voudras bien te taire ?

-Qui sait ?

Takao souri de toutes ses dents alors que le vert remonta ses lunettes.

-J'ai une idée.

-Je vous écoute.

-Si j'accepte ton idée, tu devras lire un livre que je t'aurai choisi. Un par semaine. Et bien sur je te poserai des questions pour savoir si tu l'as bien fait.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui, nanodayo.

-Ok ça marche. Adjugé vendu ! Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour améliorer ton niveau de langage, c'est pathétique.

-Merci...

Le brun était content, il avait enfin eu sa première victoire.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa tout aussi lentement qu'auparavant, mais au moins Takao avait quelque chose à quoi penser, il avait déjà commencer les plans pour la bibliothèque et était bien motivé pour son projet. Il ne manquait plus que le proviseur accepte. Ça c'était une autre pair de manche...

Quand 17h sonna, Takao salua joyeusement le vert qui était toujours à son comptoir et alla retrouver Kise, Aomine et Momoi. Et Kagami visiblement.

Depuis la veille il n'avait pas vu le bleu sans le rouge, c'en était presque gênant, les deux adolescents ne faisaient que de rire et de se donner des coups de coudes comme deux débiles...

C'était d'autant plus étrange qu'Aomine soit là, d'habitude il ne venait jamais le mercredi après-midi, l'année dernière il était dans le club de basket et le nombre de fois où il avait répondu présent à l'entrainement se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

Mais cette fois il était venu, à un cours de cuisine d'autant plus. DE CUISINE ! Ça choc personne ? Takao lui était assez étonné en tout cas. Bon d'un coté ce n'était pas un mal, peut-être que du coup ce serait Aomine qui se mettrait aux fourneaux quand ils mangent ensembles et non Satsuki. Tout sauf Satsuki, pour l'amour de dieu.

D'ailleurs ce soir les deux adolescents étaient bien éloquents et monopolisaient la parole pour parler de pépites de chocolat et d'œufs battus. Et pour parler de leur professeur, Murasakibara, qui était aussi le prof de littérature. Oui oui, le bizarre qui avait fait étudier l'île flottante plus tôt dans la semaine. S'il aimait autant les gâteaux, pourquoi n'a-t'il pas fait pâtissier ? Takao devrait demander à Aomine tiens.

Au bout de cinq minutes, le brun qui n'était pas du genre patient en eu marre et partit chercher son vélo pour rentrer chez lui et enfin se reposer.

Ses écouteurs vissés aux oreilles et c'était partit, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Sauf peut-être un homme au bord de la route.

-Midorima-sensei ?

-Takao, comme on se retrouve.

-Vous rentrez chez vous ?

-A ton avis ?

-Oui pardon ma question était un peu débile. Vous habitez loin ?

-Assez oui.

-Vous voulez que je vous dépose ? J'suis en vélo ça ira plus vite.

Hésitation, Midorima regarda le vélo sous toutes les coutures, étais-ce bien prudent de monter avec cet énergumène ? D'un autre coté vu qu'il avait rater le bus, à pied il ne serait pas chez lui avant une bonne heure... Son horoscope ne lui avait rien conseiller à ce sujet... Que faire ?

-C'est d'accord.

Midorima s'assit sur la selle et bien qu'hésitant au début il finit par attraper la taille du plus jeune lorsqu'il démarra. Il tirait sur sa veste à chaque virage qu'il devait emprunter et fermait les yeux à chaque bosse. Il roulait un peu trop vite à son gout, mais heureusement il avait une bonne maîtrise de son engin.

Ils arrivèrent à destination au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, soit un bon gain de temps pour le vert qui remercia le plus jeune d'un mouvement de tête.

-En fait vous habitez à cinq minutes de chez moi... Si vous voulez je pourrais vous prendre plus souvent, je crois que vous n'avez pas de voiture.

Quoi ? Il était sérieux ? Non impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas aller au travail sur la selle du vélo d'un élève, qu'est ce que les autres allaient dire ? Et puis... Non ! Certes il gagnait du temps, de l'argent, et de l'énergie, mais il y avait des limites à ne pas pousser.

-Non...

C'était catégorique.

-... A moins que tu m'emmène acheter mon objet du jour en même temps.

-Pas de problème. A demain alors !

Et Takao lui sourit avant d'enfourcher son vélo et de pédaler à toute vitesse.

Pourquoi avait il accepter ? Même lui ne le savait pas. Peut-être ce serre-tête, il savait que le rose était la couleur du jour des scorpion, on ne va pas à l'encontre du destin.

Takao de son coté chantonnait, il était content, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

* * *

_Voilààà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu, surtout après le temps d'attente... Pardon ! _


End file.
